It is generally known to utilize tablet computers, and other like computing devices, for day-to-day use. Specifically, tablet computers, namely computers consisting of a large touch screen, and other buttons and functionality, have recently become more popular, in light of their relatively large and usable screen, their features, computing power and speed, and their portability.
As with any portable electronic device, tablet computers, such as iPad and the like, typically have one or more internal batteries that must be charged periodically to maintain their usefulness. Specifically, to utilize tablet computers when traveling or otherwise away from a power source, the battery or batteries should be sufficiently charged to run the tablet computers for a sufficient period of time.
Moreover, it is generally known to connect data transmission cables to portable tablet computers so as to transmit data, such as through a USB cable to another computer, such as to a server for distribution of data to other computing devices. In many cases, the cable utilized for charging a tablet computer is the same cable that may be utilized for transmitting data. Indeed, connecting a tablet computer, such as an iPad, through a USB port to another computing device will serve the dual purpose of charging the battery or batteries in the tablet computer and allowing for the transmission of data to and/or from the tablet computer.
In addition, tablet computers, such as iPad, because of their ease of use and portability, generally are easily distributed to others, especially in a school or work setting. For example, a plurality of tablet computers may be utilized by a plurality of temporary users to accomplish specific tasks, such as school tasks or work tasks. Thus, it would be useful to utilize a central storage location for a plurality of tablet computers that may be utilized by one or more individuals.
Storage units for storing computing devices are generally known. These may consist of carts having a plurality of shelves that hold one or more computing devices. Typically, these storage units hold a plurality of laptop computers, one to a shelf. Generally, the storage units may provide for the charging of the computing devices and/or the transmission of data to and/or from the computing devices. But in many instances, if a connecting cable is provided, it is typically a free hanging data or power cable, or a power outlet is provided for connecting to the computing devices for charging and/or data transmission. Thus, an individual is typically tasked with physically manipulating the cables and connecting them to the computing devices.
Moreover, it may be difficult to keep the plurality of computing devices cool when disposed within a known storage cart, due to the relatively enclosed shelving provided within the known storage carts.
A need, therefore, exists for an apparatus for storing a plurality of computing devices, such as tablet computers. A need further exists for an apparatus allowing quick and easy distribution of computing devices to one or more individuals requiring use thereof.
In addition, a need exists for an apparatus for storing a plurality of computing devices providing security, such that the computing devices may be snugly held within the apparatus. Moreover, a need exists for an apparatus for storing a plurality of computing devices that may provide necessary airflow capabilities to keep the computing devices cool, especially when charging.
Further, a need exists for an apparatus for storing a plurality of computing devices allowing an individual to automatically connect the computing device to a charging cable for charging one or more batteries contained therein when disposed within the apparatus. Still further, a need exists for an apparatus for storing a plurality of computing devices allowing an individual to automatically connect the computing device to a data transmission cable for transmitting data between the computing device and one or more other computing devices.